True Warrior
by Petunias
Summary: YAY! Chap 7 is FINALLY up! You know Sora's story. Now learn of the adventures of a young girl in search of her sister and the meaning of being a true warrior. Expect the unexpected! FA
1. The Destruction

I know this does not have anything to do with the characters in kingdom hearts, but I'll try to make it as good as possible.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ch. 1 The destruction  
  
  
  
'I will be the greatest!' 'No, I will!' 'I will be the greatest of all!'  
  
Be the greatest of what?  
  
'Of warriors silly!'  
  
Rina woke suddenly to drops of sweat on her face. That dream was nothing but blackness. It trickled away from her mind while she was thinking of what it was about.  
  
'I will be the greatest!' 'No I will!'.  
  
The voices echoed through her mind. They sounded so real. She lay down on her silk pillow and stared out the stone window to the rows of mountains. Tomorrow will be a great day to ride. She fiddled with her brass necklace while thinking this. The necklace ran through her family for generations and generations. They say each symbol on it represented a trait in the family. Bravery, wisdom, loyalty, luck, honesty, and strength. It would stay around her neck until her child would be born.  
  
Suddenly, a glint of something caught her eye. A meteor shower dazzled her eyes. "I've got to get a better look!" She scrambled out of bed and changed into something a bit warmer, then ascended up the spiral staircase outside her room. The stone tower she walked through was chilly from the winter night winds. She soon reached the top o the tower and gazed upon the shower of shooting stars.  
  
She was so amused by this that she didn't notice a star disappear over top of her. I hope Rika is watching this. Rika was her little sister. A bit annoying, but fun to be around.  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A blood-curling scream could be heard from the floor below her. Rina quickly ran down the stairs and opened the door to her sister's room. "Oh my god!"  
  
Her sister was sinking into a pit of darkness and was trying to fight off some black creatures. "RINA! HELP!" she grasped for anything in sight. Rina's first reaction was run back to her room for her sword. As she did this, more creatures appeared everywhere. She ran between them and slid past two and grabbed hold of her sword. But, it was too late.  
  
Some horrific force ripped the roof of their house off its bare hinges. In the night sky she could see something like a whirlpool sucking everything on the land into it. She was lifted into the air but grabbed onto the open window for dear life. Her arm ached and grew sore, and she let go, being whisked away from everything she grew up with and understood and was thrown into a new world where she would learn of new things and new places. 


	2. The Discovery

(Thank you everyone for the great reviews!!! The last chapter may have been small, but I'll try to make this larger.)  
  
  
  
2. The Discovery  
  
  
  
She awoke in a place so bizarre and different, she wondered if she was dreaming. It looked like a village decorated by lampposts and in one corner of the large area had tables with a single candle on each, and chairs pulled around each of them.  
  
Strange people stood around talking to one another. None of them noticed her except one blonde-haired boy at the age of six.  
  
"Mommy! Mommy! Look at the girl. There's a new girl mommy!" he tugged at his mother's skirt.  
  
"Yes Zulu, I see the new girl." His mother muttered not even looking to see what he was talking about. (Zulu? What kind of name is Zulu?) She shrugged and used her sword as a support to lift herself up and fully take in the New World.  
  
As she did this, twenty or so little black puddles formed a circle around Rina.  
  
"Mommy!" Zulu cried when seeing the puddles form into black humanoid creatures. Rina noticed this and withdrew her sword. People bean screaming and she had no time to react. A glare from below caught her in the eyes, forcing her to squint to see what it was.  
  
To her surprise, it was her necklace that radiated blue. The blue light began to grow, engulfing her body. Then it was sucked into her necklace and erupted back out with rays of red energy.  
  
The creatures vanished and Rina was left breathless.she tried gasping for air. The energy in he body was vanishing ever so slowly. She started blacking out, and lost all sense in hearing and feeling. The voices of the screaming people faded away and she passed out..  
  
# # #  
  
"Wake up dear child. Wake up." A soothing voice ran through her mind.  
  
"Wh-what happened? Where am I?" she asked wearily. She opened her eyes to reveal a small room decorated with red furnishings. The woman standing close to her wore a large black cape and had black horns sticking from her head. Her face had a greenish tint to it, and held the most evil pair of eyes she had seen. The woman may have sounded comforting, but Rina trusted her gut more than anything. "Good, your awake. I'm surprised that last attack you performed didn't kill you."  
  
"Kill me? Who are you?" Rina stood up suddenly and searched frantically for her sword. "Where did you take me?" she demanded.  
  
"Calm down. You're still not well. My name is Malificent. I saved you after those dreadful heartless attacked you." She sat her back down on the bed. Malificent's touch sent shivers down her spine. (Where have I heard that name before?)  
  
"Heartless? So, those were what destroyed my home?" Malificent nodded sorrowful. "Then, what happened to my sister? All I remember was the heartless attacking her. And-" Malificent interrupted her.  
  
"You must relax. I can tell you're a very energetic child. Your sister made it off your world. Alive, I'm not sure of." (CHILD?!? I'm eighteen!!!) Rina thought it would be rude to say this.  
  
"Where is she? How can I find her?" she stood up again. She was growing impatient and wanted to start searching.  
  
"You can find her with that." She pointed at the necklace around Rina's neck. "That necklace has imaginative powers. You can use its abilities to search different worlds for your sister. But, you must remember; to use the ultimate power, you must pay the ultimate price."  
  
This really sank into Rina's mind until Malificent put a hand on her shoulder. "You will have help. The wielder of the Keyblade is here as well. He too must search every world for something. Find him, and there will be no trouble finding your sister."  
  
The last word echoed through her mind as the world turned black in front of her eyes. She had the sensation of falling and closed her eyes and screamed. When she opened them she found herself on the floor of the red room. Her Samurai sword in its ray skin sheath lying next to her.  
  
When finally realizing where she was, she scrambled to her feet and looked around. Malififcent was gone. (This has to be some whacked out dream!) She went over to a mirror and looked carefully at herself. (How can all of this be real? It's not possible!)  
  
She smacked herself extremely hard three times. Pain throbbed throughout her entire face. Then her necklace spilled a blue light onto her cheeks and sank into her skin, killing the pain. (Then, it isn't a dream. I really do need to find her.)  
  
At that, she walked out of the room and into a hallway. It must have been a hotel or apartment complex she was in. she went out another door to find herself on a walkway about a story up. There were only two ways to go. One way was to a church looking building, or the other, to a set of large wooden doors.  
  
Rina took her chances with the church and opened a door to the side of it. The winding room she was in was designed in a queer multicolored way. Like something you would see in Willy Wonka's chocolate factory.  
  
"Not you guys again!" she yelled when seeing knight like heartless appear in thin air. She turned and ran slamming the door behind her. she looked over her shoulder to see.  
  
"Oh, my, god!" There were at least 10 of the same heartless behind her. She didn't feel like battling them quite yet, so instead, RAN!!! She sprinted for the wooden doors while more black creatures appeared on her sides.  
  
(WAIT!) She had an idea. Once she reached the corner of the walkway, she grabbed onto a lamp attached to the side. The force swung her around just in time for a heartless to miss her and hit the wall. She let go at the perfect time, sliding her right next to the wooden doors. She looked just I time to see the remaining heartless run into the doors.  
  
"These things are so stupid!" she laughed at the scene. Rina looked to her left to see a clothing store. She looked down at her garments -P. Js and a robe-and back at the store. (Does it really matter if I take a few things?)  
  
"NAH!" she withdrew her sword and jabbed it into the glass, leaving it as solid as it was before. She began to cut a circle out big enough for her to fit through.  
  
While doing this, she began to think, (How would I know what this keyblade master looks like? What's a keyblade anyway?)  
  
DONE! The circle was complete and she was ready to do some shopping. (I need to learn how to control this power right?) She put a hand onto the circle and concentrated. A few minutes afterwards, the circle began to dissolve, leaving a gaping hole for her to hop through. 


	3. A Sinister Plan

THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY FANS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
:Silence: :cough-cough: O_o  
  
Uh...yeah.... well, thank you to the small group of fans I have.  
  
Anyway, the Description of Rina is...(Drum-roll please).......... in this chapter!!!!!!!!!!!! ^.^ WOOHOO!!!!!  
  
Now, to all of those people who read this for the first time and haven't reviewed it yet.......REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW :Gasps: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
:Computer Voice: The authors note is now complete. You may now read this fanfic. Afterwards review it, turn off your computer and go play outside. Seriously.. You are as white as a vampire... You really need some sun. Thank you.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A Sinister Plan  
  
  
  
  
  
After a few minutes of looking, she had an outfit like the one at her former home. It was composed of black pants a few sizes too big, a black spaghetti strap shirt with a white tank top over it, a thick red arm band on her left arm, & a couple skinnier bracelets on both wrists. She found blue-gold hair chopsticks to keep up her black hair, & a nice pair of white- black shoes that fit her nicely (unlike some other people's that looked like clown shoes!!!! God they were annoying!!!).  
  
All in all, she looked like a freak. But, it was stylish & flexible. She even found a black belt to tie her sword onto.  
  
Now that she was ready, she turned around and put her hand in the middle of the hole and concentrated. The glass magically appeared in it's original spot as if never touched. She was about to turn when she felt somehow stuck. She looked back to find her hand caught in the glass.  
  
"Aw, man!" she went through the whole glass disappearing/reappearing trick to free her hand and went through the wooden doors. Over a ledge in front of her, she saw the same area she was at before.  
  
A split second after, she felt something touch her shoulder. It startled her so badly that she almost severed the thing (with her sword of course) that touched her. "HEY! HEY! There's no need for that!" a boy around her age swiftly grabbed the sword from her hand.  
  
He wore blue jeans with cuts in the knees and a black leather jacket over a white T-shirt. The thing that really stood out on him was the large key he held along with her sword.  
  
"Are you the Keyblade master?" she questioned still a little shaken.  
  
"I am. And who are you?" he replied. He threw her back her sword. "Don't tell me. You're Rina, the elemental." He grinned.  
  
"The WHAT?!? How do you know my name? Did Malificent speak with you too?" she was more confused than ever.  
  
"Calm down. Some wizard in the third district talked to me. Said I would find a person out of the ordinary. You look like the queerest thing here." He grinned while pushing back his brown hair.  
  
"Is that an insult? Cause if it is-" she tightened her grip on the handle.  
  
"Would you relax!" he interrupted. "God, You're offended so easily!!!" this shocked Rina. No one ever said something like that to her.  
  
"Sorry. It's just.I lost my sister to the heartless. I've been like this since then." She looked as if in dismay.  
  
"Well, I'm Zachu (Zak oo. For all of those people out there that will probably get it wrong the first time they pronounce it!)-" He stopped when seeing her squelch a laugh. "Think it's funny? You didn't see me laugh at your name now did you?"  
  
"No, your right I shouldn't laugh. By the way I am Rina." She smiled. "I hope you didn't laugh when that wizard told you who I was."  
  
"I didn't? I think it's a beautiful name." He held out his hand as if to shake. "Let's promise each other one thing. If were gonna stick together in this journey we must make a few cracks on one another. Deal?" Rina looked up as if thinking.  
  
"Deal." She shook his hand.  
  
And that's the beginning of their BEAUTIFUL FRIENDSHIP!!!!!!!! :Sigh: AWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! They would make a good couple!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^.^  
  
ANYWAY!!!!!!!!!!! Back to the story!!!!  
  
  
  
ANOTHER WORLD  
  
  
  
In a dark castle, the enemy begins to form.  
  
"Where is this woman? If she doesn't get here soon, I'm outta here." A man with blue flames for hair scowled and folded his arms over his chest.  
  
"Patience. She said this would be an offer of a lifetime. Would you pass up a chance like this?" another man questioned while fiddling with his golden cobra sculptured staff.  
  
"I don't know about you, but blue-boy over there's right. I have better things to do." A fat humanoid creature that looked like a dirty white potato sack filled with stuffing stepped forward from the shadows.  
  
"What's wrong? Would you rather run home to eat bugs you blubbering guppy?" another man snapped. He had a hook for a right hand.  
  
"Gentlemen. Please. This is no way to start off a partnership." A white haired woman slithered between the two quarreling men. She couldn't walk because she had an octopus body instead of legs.  
  
"That's it. I'm leaving." The man with fiery hair turned around to see Malificent standing right in front of him. "About time you arrived."  
  
"As you know, I have sent for all of you, and hope you will consider my offer. Most of you know about the Keyblade I presume?" no one moved or said anything. "I have studied this weapon for any years. It has the power to lock the heart of the worlds from us. But, it is not the only key that can lock these worlds." The others didn't show any change in expression, but did become more interested.  
  
"This," she pointed at a small stone table with odd carvings, and at that moment a holographic projection of Rina's necklace appeared over top of it, "is the elemental necklace. Known throughout the family of a girl named Rina. She at the moment claims the power of this necklace, making her the elemental. She has powers beyond your wildest dreams. She can control anything, even the heartless." This really caught the crowd's attention.  
  
A picture of Rina in he present clothes replaced the necklace. She was shaking hands with a boy about the same age as her. "There were a few whistles and wolf-calls coming from the men.  
  
The octopus woman looked at Rina in disgust. "Wait. who's that?" she was referring to the boy.  
  
"That is the Keyblade master. Be careful of them both when they cross your paths. They will search all of your worlds in search of the keyholes. It'll be of no use though." Malificent warned them.  
  
"And why?" the octopus woman looked at her suspiciously.  
  
"When one weapon locks the door, the other will unlock it again." She grinned. "As they attempt this, we will have the chance to steal the necklace or Keyblade.if, you join me." She looked around at the anxious faces. "With that power, we can control the heartless and even destroy our greatest of enemies." Everyone in that room yearned for that so much.  
  
"All you need to do is sign." A paper and quill showed up on the stone table. Each one signed it eagerly, with only revenge on their minds. It finally came to the man with flaming hair.  
  
"This is the first time I sign a contract and not make one." He chuckled and signed it hastily.  
  
  
  
Please review this!!!  
  
I must know how my fellow writers think of my masterpiece!!! CRAP!!! I'm thinking of art class!!! ^-^  
  
But, really! Do you like it? Hate it? Think it's trash?!? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! X_x  
  
That would be terrible if you thought like that of my writing! But, if you do.don't waste space by flaming me!!! 


	4. Wonderland

YAY!!! I have 14 REVIEWS!!!  
  
I promised myself after ten reviews, I would start writing my 4th chapter!  
  
SOOOOOOO...... Here I am!  
  
Myrrdin Emyrs: Thank you for FINALLY reviewing my 3 chap!!! DON'T MOVE!!!! WE'LL ALL MISS YOU AT SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!; XMarshmallow: WHAT'S UP?!?!?!? I haven't heard from you & you STILL haven't updated your KH fic!!! GET IT TOGETHER MAN!!!!!!!!!! ^-^ (lol); Guenevere Morgan: I'm still trying to find time to read your HP fic.; Psycho Swimmer Girl Nerve: GOTTA keep up the KH fic!!! SOOO many people are anticipating for the 10th chap!!! YAY!!! I still can't get over that I'm your fave reviewer!!!; Elfriems Pie: Don't think I'm PSYCHOTIC just because I've reviewed EVERY ONE of your fics!!! It makes me :Sniff: feel not :Sniff: WANTED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :sobbing: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O_O JUST KIDDING!!!!!!!!! ^-^; Soul Flyer: You're the first person to R&R my fic without me knowing you!!!! Thank you for plucking up the courage to do so!!!!!  
  
AND NOOOOOWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOUR FEATURE PRESENTATION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
:Computer Voice: You may come back from your intermission.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
WONDERLAND  
  
  
  
  
  
Rina followed Zachu into some accessory shop filled with wondrous things. She wasn't sure what he wanted in this place, but he seemed to know what he was doing.  
  
"So, who told you I would be looking for you?" she blurted out. The question stuck in her mind like a splinter (ouch!).  
  
"Some whacko wizard in the 3rd District. He said you were the only way to get off this world."  
  
"And how exactly would I get us off?"  
  
A man next to them started up the fireplace and looked at his two new customers eagerly.  
  
"Come to me if you have any questions!" he beamed.  
  
"By this." he pointed at a glowing spot on the floor. It looked like a small pool of bright-white mercury. "He said to step on it and wait."  
  
Wait for what? She stepped on it and it began to glow much brighter. Now what? :Think of a world: What? The voice I her head repeated itself. :Think of a world: She didn't know of any other world beside her own and the one she was on now. I guess whatever's closest.  
  
Suddenly, the shop disappeared as well as Zachu. She was left in a place of tranquility. She couldn't tell the difference between sky and ground. Clouds layered the sides of her, and weird block-like ships flew around her body. It felt as if she was standing, but when she looked down she found herself floating. At the same time, she could feel wind passing her by very quickly.  
  
Am I really traveling to another world? But, where's Zachu? It was a few minutes later that something different came into view. A castle towering over a red and pink patched field. On the lower part of the world was a straw and brick house.  
  
She would have been in awe if it weren't approaching her at an immense speed. "Stop!" she screamed stupidly.  
  
Just as she said this, she blacked out, but could feel herself slow down. The sound of ticking clocks sun to her ears, and her vision came back. She could see clocks of all sorts hanging in the circular room she was drifting down in. The room began to grown brighter, but she could see no floor. She fell slowly down the pit, until coming to a checker patterned floor.  
  
She landed soundlessly on the ground and looked around. "Look out below!" Zachu's voice could be heard echoing from above. Before she could react, he landed on top of her, forcing her to the ground. "I said look out below." He jumped to his feet and looked around as well. "Must be wonderland. Nice going. It's the closest to Traverse Town."  
  
Traverse Town? "The world we were on before." He could see her confused expression. "Shall we?" she stepped to the side of a hallway and gestured her to walk on. The corridor was small and filled with peculiar objects. At the end was a regular green door.  
  
She opened it to reveal a slightly smaller pink one. They opened three or four more until coming across an opening small enough for you to crouch through.  
  
Before they did this, a voice behind them yelled aloud, "I'm late! I'm late! Oh, my fur and whiskers! I'll surely be beheaded now!" It came from a white rabbit wearing a sleeveless jacket and gripping a golden pocket watch. He scurried past them into the next room and didn't pay any attention to them.  
  
They followed the rear of him and were astonished to see what happened. The once normal sized rabbit was now no larger than a mouse!  
  
He ran into a tiny opening, slamming the door behind him. Rina got down on his hands and knees and grabbed the doorknob. "OW!" It screamed. She was so startled she knocked over the chair behind her.  
  
"I've heard of ill mannered women, but you madam, top the cake!" the doorknob snapped at her.  
  
"It-it talks!" she looked over a Zachu. "Did you know it talked?"  
  
"Of course I knew! I've studied this world." He leaned over to the door. "I'm terribly sorry sir. My friend here isn't from around here."  
  
"Well, you had better tell her not to be grabbing people's noses like that! She was the second person to do that today!" Second? Only someone not from around here would do that.Maybe my sister is here! Rina thought.  
  
"How do we become small?" Rina asked.  
  
"Try the bottle." The doorknob pointed out. Zachu picked it up and drank a sip. Instantly he shrunk to six inches high. Rina took the bottle and did the same. After shrinking, she found being small was very intimidating. They walked over to the door as soon as she adjusted to the major change of height.  
  
"Open says a me!" Rina joked. As soon as she said that, the door opened to darkness. They followed Rina's necklace, which was glowing a bright orange. The tunnel followed into a type of garden, filled with rose bushes. The way it was set up made it look like a croquet ground.  
  
In the center was a plump black haired lady dressed quite nicely. The white rabbit was found panting at her feet and what seemed to be playing cards with hands, feet, and heads stood all around.  
  
Rina was just about to introduce herself to the woman, when Zachu pulled her back hard by the necklace. "What do you think your doing!?" he whispered hysterically. "That's the queen of hearts! The red queen! It you slip up in front of her, it's-"  
  
"OFF WITH HIS HEAD!!!" you cold hear her bellow a mile away. She pointed at a card that seemed to be doing nothing. It was dragged away by two others. Rina thought it preposterous!  
  
"Hey!" Rina snapped. "You can't go around ordering people to their death just!" Zachu was pulling at her to stop, but she pressed on.  
  
"Stop!" he snapped.  
  
"No! I have any right as they do to tell her off!" she was forced to her knees by him, but she used her power to inch her way forward. "It's not the way a queen should act!"  
  
"How would you know? Besides, these guards are to do what I say!" she yelled back.  
  
"And why is that?" Rina was crawling at this point.  
  
"Because I say so!"  
  
"That still doesn't give you the right to-" Rina collapsed on her stomach, and somehow, everything became quiet. She looked up to see the silhouette of the queen stand over her. Her eyes glowed an eerie yellow. It was a very intimidating sight.  
  
"Yes?" the queen, said soft, but firmly. "Thought so. OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!!!!" cards from all directions lunged at the two, but Rina rolled to her left and ran for a hole in some bushes. Once passing that, she found herself in a strange wooded area.  
  
"You just HAD to say that didn't you?" Zachu panted beside her. The cards were still after them. They ran on the path and came to a boulder.blocking the entrance to somewhere. Quickly thinking, Rina used her powers to shift it enough for them to run through. Before the cards caught up, she closed to opening again. "One word and she SNAPS!!!" he gestured wildly.  
  
"Where are we?" Rina looked ahead to a fence.  
  
"The mad Hatter's house I think." They walked past the fence to a garden with a very long table in the middle with bizarre chairs lined around it. The table was full of steaming kettles and cups. At the end of the table, there sat a blonde haired girl in a blue dress, a hare, and a funny looking man who seemed to be the mad hatter.  
  
"Oh." The girl caught sight of them. "How do you do? My name is Alice. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Rina and this is-" Zachu nudged her to get her attention. "What?" she whispered.  
  
"You never use real names. It's okay now, cause' they're not heartless." Zachu went over to shake. "Terribly sorry. My name is Zachu." He shook her hand and looked around. "Would you happen to know where a specific keyhole is?"  
  
"Keyhole? Hmm. If you haven't passed it already, the talking doorknob has a keyhole as a mouth." Alice thought for a moment. "That's the only one I've seen. But, please, do join up for tea."  
  
"Thanks, but we can't. Running on a tight schedule." Zachu was just about to turn around and leave when Rina spoke up.  
  
"Wait! Have you seen a girl? About your height, black hair, and possibly wearing pajamas?" Rina was praying they saw her sister.  
  
Alice thought for a moment. "No."  
  
"Oh." Rina muttered disappointingly.  
  
"Don't worry. You'll find her." Zachu and Alice said at the same time. He put a comforting hand over her shoulder.  
  
"Well, more tea for me please!" "Clean cup! Move down!" the mad hatter and Hare could be heard chattering away as the two teenagers slowly walked away, into the dark forest.  
  
*OKAY Xmarshmallow!!! I see you've written a new chapter! But that doesn't give you the right to wait another 2 months until you update it!!!  
  
Now to all of those other readers out there!!! You need to review, RIGHT NOW!!! (Walking like a drill Sargent) It may be because you're chicken. It may be because your SOOOOOOOOOOO in love with my story that you think your not worthy enough to review!!! Well guess what?!? ^-^ You can!!! ^-^ 


	5. The Trickmaster & Unbelievable Chesire C...

I have 18 REVIEWS!!! ^-^ YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I would still like to thank: Raven-WAIT A SECOND!!! It takes time for inspiration to come. Emily Hato-Take ALL the time in the world to R&R, it'll be awhile till my next chapter; Mandala-Yes, I know Rina kicks bum. I made her like that for goodness sakes!!!; Myrrdin Emyrs- NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm even regretting the chapter that has that flaming MORON in it!!!  
  
NOW!!! If, this is your first time reading this fic. RVIEW!!! I need your opinions people!!! For those that have read before but are too chicken to review. REVIEW ANYWAY!!! I ALSO need your opinions to make this fic a wonderful-happy-people-person story!!! Because Italics will not show up for some reason, I am putting a * before Rina's thoughts and **for other people's thoughts.  
  
WELL!!!!!! Like they say on Broadway. THE SHOW MUST GO ON!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Trickmaster & the unbelievable Cheshire Cat!  
  
  
  
  
  
It took a lot of talent and skill to get past the queen's garden without being seen. But, eventually they made it. When coming to the door, something very weird popped up in front of their faces. A wide, glowing, toothy smile bounced around in mid air.  
  
"Whoa!" Rina needed to fall in order not to hit it. "What is that?"  
  
"Perhaps that may be the question. Now, ask yourself, 'What am I?'" Rina had to think about what the mouth said, and still didn't understand it. Soon, the smile began to form a curious colored cat's head.  
  
It was the head of the Chesire Cat (At least Zachu knew who it was). "What have you come to tell us?" Zachu asked.  
  
"Of great danger that lies ahead. You may not want to lock the keyhole. unless you're prepared." The striped body began to appear, balancing on its head.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well we're prepared. Right Zachu?" she looked over at him.  
  
"If you say so. It's your fault if we're maimed or killed though." He rested the Keyblade on his shoulders.  
  
"I guess I should be wishing good luck to the both of you." And the Chesire Cat vanished, all but his mouth, which disintegrated in seconds. They began walking again when they heard his voice in the air. "Though I don't think you'll be needing it."  
  
They closed the door behind them and faced it. It snored loudly, so Zachu hit it with his Keyblade. "Oww! What in the-"  
  
"Yawn."  
  
"What? You think I'll just." But the door knob couldn't help it and tiredly yawned. A quick flash appeared in its mouth, and Rina saw a keyhole.  
  
"Quick!" but her necklace began to hover and a blue ray came from it, as well as Zachu's Keyblade, hitting the keyhole. A sound of a mechanism or door being locked could be heard echoing throughout the room, but followed by it was another clicking sound.as if being unlocked.  
  
"What just happened?" Rina questioned the incident. Before her question was answered, something zipped past the two quicker than lightning. Right away they knew what it was.  
  
A heartless.  
  
It's black arms and legs unraveled like folded paper and it's heads stacked like an ancient Chinese building. In short terms it looked like an ornagomi figure, except 20 ft. tall in their terms. **A Trickmaster** a voice said in her mind. The Trickmaster juggled flaming torches and bent down with its double-jointed legs to strike.  
  
They dodged the flames with a roll and headed for the fireplace. "Okay, now what? That thing's too high to strike, and those legs look like they'd break my sword like a toothpick." She stated in a panicked tone. Zachu wasn't paying attention. Instead, he looked up at the table. Rina followed his gaze to see.  
  
"The bottle." The chimed together.  
  
"There's another up there. It may make us bigger." Zachu didn't take his eyes off of it.  
  
"And what if it doesn't?" Rina looked at him anxiously.  
  
"We'll have to risk it." He started running for the chair, while Rina lead up the rear. "Jump!" he stopped and cupped his hands. She did so and was flipped onto the chair by him. "I'll distract it. Drink what's in the bottle." He ran to a corner where books lay untouched on a shelf.  
  
She used the chair cushion as a trampoline and neatly flipped up onto the table. Landing on one knee, she sprinted for the bottle but skidded to a halt when the Chesire Cat appeared in front of her. He sat on his tail, yet leaned on the bottle.  
  
"And what do you think your doing?" he said quite calmly. Zachu's Keyblade could be heard clinging against the torches, trying to block them and strike consecutively.  
  
"Move cat! Or else!" she swiped her sword at him. He didn't budge an inch.  
  
"Or else what?" he posed himself, as if to tip the bottle over. Her eyes widened with fear and fury combined. Then, he did so.  
  
The blue liquid poured all over the table. The table soaked it up like a sponge.  
  
"NO!!!" her eyes turned from wide to a raged glare at the cat.  
  
"It was for your own good." He trailed off when disappearing. Only his laugh remained clear in her mind. A loud thud broke her trance. She turned to a horrific sight. Zachu's mangled body lay limp with the trickmaster bending over its prize. *Think Rina. Think!  
  
Soon, inspiration came to her. She concentrated exhaustingly and her thought and energy began to form in her hands. A simple whistle attracted the ravenous attention of the heartless. It turned and rose to its highest height, making it look twice a tall as before. The arms swiftly yet slowly twirled the torches round her sides; it could sense the fear in her.  
  
*GOD, it's hot!!! But I can't budge. It can't know I'm scared!  
  
It soon leaned in to examine her and was about to attack, but she was quicker.  
  
She lifted the bow, knocked the arrow, pulled back the string and fired in what seemed to be minutes for her before, all in a second. She hit one of the middle heads, making it flail its arms wildly in pain, though it made no attempt to scream.  
  
Another arrow appeared in her right hand and she fired once again. She made sure this one was a flaming arrow. She had to aim a bit more carefully now that she had a moving target. But, like before, it was a bulls-eye! The flames engulfed the heartless and extinguished itself, leaving black ash drifting away in the air.  
  
Unlike any other heartless she saw, it released a scarlet glowing object shaped like a heart. It soared to the roof and vanished.  
  
"Zachu!" She leapt off the table and unsteadily ran while recovering from the landing. But was pushed to the ground by an invisible force and forced by invisible hands to stay there. **:Close it.lock it.Save it:** A painful piercing sensation went through her eyes. The power guided her eyes to look over to the still open keyhole. By this time she was use to the voice and strange things happening in front of her face.  
  
"But, Zachu." she trailed off as she heard the voice. **:He is fine:** She had to take its word if she didn't want to be stuck there forever; whatever it was. In a way, she had no choice if she didn't want to be strangled by her necklace (which by the way was pulling towards the keyhole). Another blue beam came from it and sealed the keyhole with a click.  
  
She quickly ran back to Zachu's side and examined his injuries. The little voice lied. He broke a few bones, had major cut throughout hits arms and waist including buns on his back and stomach, and was unconscious. *This is going to take some major healing powers.  
  
She held out a hand and instantly, without any thought process a golden stream of light wrapped itself around his entire body. She held her free hand to her eyes to block the rays. When it all died down, a scar replaced every severe cut, his burns were smoothened out, and all of her energy was lost.  
  
It was strange to have all feeling, all thought, and all vision to just go blank. She didn't even feel her head hit the shelf when falling. This was the moment Zachu awaked, just in time to catch her.  
  
"Rina? Come on Rina. Don't go on me. You can fight it." She began to breathe short, raspy breaths. After awhile, she began to cough and her breathing began to breathe deeply, but quickly. This put a smile on his face. That was when things changed. The Chesire Cat popped up in front of them. For a second, Zachu understood what was going on.  
  
"You did this to her. You did something to the bottle. It didn't make her bigger. Why? Why dammit, why!?" For the first time, the cat wore a look of sadness and concern.  
  
"I'm sorry to upset you." His sorrow look flashed to a wide grin. "But, she'll be perfectly fine. All she needs to learn is to overcome the energy losses."  
  
"I thought that wasn't possible. They'll come no matter what. It's as if the necklace controls her force." He looked down at her once again. She looked so harmless in that state.  
  
"Not, if she confuses it." The cat did a flip into itself, shrinking into nothingness. Rina's eyes opened wide, as if coming out of a bad dream. Her breathing quickened again.  
  
"Relax, relax. You're okay. You just passed out." he still held her in his arms. As he said this, a pink bottle popped up in from of them. "I think we found the way out of here." He rested her on the ground and pulled over the bottle. She took a sip poured into her hands, and she began to grow bigger. It was a huge relief to see things at their normal height.  
  
"Alright. Let's get off this world. It's creeping me out." he pulled at her arm while still growing. He led her out to the hallway and noticed a bright white pool in the center of the room. They stepped on it and disappeared in a white hot flash to explore yet another world, and unlock another piece of their story in Kingdom Hearts. 


	6. The Flaming Moron!

Yahoo!!! I'm FINALLY up to 22 reviews!!! I'm truly sorry it took so friggin' long to update, but as you all may understand, I've been PRETTY busy! But, anyway, Howdy to all! ^.^ Before I begin my sixth chapter (my lucky # besides 12) I must show gratitude to all of my wonderful reviewers!  
  
My #1 reviewer Myrrdin- Yes, we all know the Cheshire Cat is your Fave! Come home to us!!! WE MISS YOO-OOOUUU!!!!!!!! :tear:; Raven- Thank you for informing my WONDERFUL group of readers that I'm Psychotic :sees people running away in panic: :sighs: and I was just beginning to know them all.; Ultima- thank you for the review.I'm sorry once again that I haven't updated sooner; Psycho Swimmer Girl- YES! I WILL CONTINUE!!! Thank you all for reviewing!! I love all whether hot or chilly!  
  
NOW! ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WEEEEEEE.......!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A flaming Moron!  
  
The trip to a further world was quite long and grueling. Larger ships passed by, as a few attempted to ram Rina. Once again, Zachu was not to be seen in his own little "travel portal" and thus leaving her to float alone in silence. She soon came upon (a midnight clear?!?) :No you queer! A green planet, with a waterfall running off one side into nothingness: (oh.I wanted to see Jesus) :author slaps her forehead: (told you she was insane!)  
  
Anyway, this lushes green planet reminded her at first of her world. With the fresh green fields and waters; there even seemed to be a wooden castle. But, when confronting her destination, she was disappointed to find the green fields change into bamboo forests, and the castle only to be an immense wooden tree house.  
  
Her arrival to the world wasn't exactly like the one to Wonderland. Instead of slowly drifting into darkness, she fell like a skydiver without his parachute. Every tree became detailed and rushed at her with troubling speed.  
  
Just as she was about to ram into the tallest bamboo shoot, something invisible jerked her in another direction giving her whiplash. As quickly as the world came, it disappeared out of sight. While recovering from the sudden shock, she felt the heat of laser shots hiss by her head. Many gummi ships decided to gang up on her. she tried to dodge them, but her body was set on autopilot. No sooner after figuring this out, a shot struck the back of her neck, rendering her unconscious. It didn't matter to her now, that she was sky rocketing toward another world.  
  
Rina didn't realize Zachu could spot her up ahead. He was horror stricken to witness her be hit by a gummi. He got the hang of traveling faster and knew how to maneuver. This skill came in handy when Rina's sword unhinged itself from her scabbard and hurtled back at him. He didn't know what to do, or how to save her from the deadly fall.  
  
Rina's last few fatal seconds in air seemed to go on forever. She looked like a meteor skimming the planet's atmosphere before striking the ground with a sickening thud. She skidded to a halt in front of a set of stairs and left a wide track measuring 2 ft. deep that started in the middle of the "court".  
  
Blood trickled from her nose a mouth onto the stone hard ground. Her breathing ceased for a minute until the symbol of strength on her necklace let off a neon green light and seeped into her nostrils, and mouth. As the light dissolved, her lungs filled with the sweet air, but she was still unconscious.  
  
Zachu couldn't control the direction he was moving in now and plunged into some kind of Stadium. The pain he felt throughout his body was substantial. He was a bit unfortunate not to have a magical healing necklace with him. Soon, the pain swept into a peaceful feeling. His breathing stopped all together and he lain there still and peaceful.  
  
Outside with Rina still unconscious the steps, a blue smoke billowed next to her and out popped a man with a black toga and blue tint to his skin (the flaming moron). He glided over to her and bent down to examine the necklace. "talk about head over heals." Inside he would have thought the impact would have crushed her head in. And was a bit disappointed she didn't die.  
  
In the instant he said that, her eyes twitched behind their lids and could sense something. The sword that unhinged itself from her belt was gaining speed and aiming tip first for her face. It was odd how the pain faded away as she was timing when to reach for the hilt.  
  
The mysterious man now knelt by her side clutching her necklace in his hand and was flipping it from side to side. 'Ten seconds till impact' '5.4.3.2' she opened her eyes fully surprising him pushed him away with her foot and performed a horizontal spin in the air. (If you were there you'd be in awe too.ADMIT IT!)  
  
'1' the sword by this time was at a breakneck speed. Every sound silenced itself in her mind as she focused on catching her sword. She was still horizontal as she held out her right hand, ready to grip the hilt. The speed and energy of the blade split the air near her hand. She waited for the hilt to be exactly parallel with her hand until gripping it with the leather comfortably fitting her hand. She finished her horizontal spin by landing in an extremely deep (leg wise) fencing position.  
  
Just as the hilt of the sword was gripped, you could slightly hear the creak of the leather. At that very instant, Zachu's eyes opened to the size of saucers. He gasped at seeing a goat-boy and very muscular man looking down upon him. He sat upright with only one thing on his mind. 'Rina!'  
  
He jumped onto his feet and sprinted blindly for the closest doors to him. As he stumbled through the doors and out another pair, he saw Rina in an attack position with blood dripping down her face.  
  
He turned his head to see who the victim of her deadly blows would be. It was a god! Instinctively, he pulled out his keyblade and was poised ready to strike.  
  
"Okay. Okay. Why don't we all calm down for a second, and just talk about this." Rina and Zachu looked at each other and back at the flaming headed freak. "Hey, I'm cool. You don't have to look at me like that." he slicked back his the flames on his head. He did not like the look on that girl's face. She gazed at him with an insane murderous look in her eyes.  
  
Rina sighed and stood normally, but her sword was still drawn. She didn't take her eyes off him and walked slowly over to Zachu. "Do you know this guy?" she whispered.  
  
"Oh, allow me to introduces myself." He glided over to Rina and put an arm around her shoulder, totally surprising her. "Hades, Lord of the dead. How you doin'?" he grinned a toothy smile just before Zachu swung at him. He backed up just in time not to be slashed in the chest.  
  
"Hold it Zachu!" She held out a hand for him to halt. "There's no reason for that!" He looked at her in a surprising way and pulled her to the side.  
  
"You don't know this guy." He looked her straight in the eye.  
  
"You don't either." She interrupted him.  
  
"That's not the point." He swung her around and backed her away from Hades, as if to talk privately. "He's bad news. You don't want him hanging around you like that." as he gripped hard on her shoulders and sent a piercing look into her eyes, she couldn't help but glance at Hades. He seemed to be waiting patiently as Zachu gave her his lecture. He looked over at her and grinned. She gave him a weak smile.  
  
"Are you even listening to me?" he hissed. It caught her attention, and she looked back into his deep blue eyes.  
  
"Hey!" she shrugged his hands off her. "I'm a big girl. I think I would know how to take care of myself. Besides," she looked at Hades again with a more solemn expression, "He may know where my sister is." She whispered the last part so only Zachu would hear. She stepped around him to face the freakish god. "Yes, um. Mr. Hades, sir? Would you have seen a little girl, she's about a head shorter than me, black hair, green eyes, and probably wearing pajamas?" she looked desperately into his eyes for a sign.  
  
He took awhile to think, Zachu didn't like how long it took, but in the end he just shrugged his shoulders, "Can't help ya there kid." Rina looked down in disappointment.  
  
"Hey, hey." Hades glided over and put his arm around her once more. "I know it's tough. Believe me, I've been alone for about a millennia. But, I always find a place in my heart to help other lonely and depressed souls." 'Whether they're still attached to the body or not.' He thought to himself. "I'll help you in every way I can to find your sister. And there IS a 99% chance I'll find her for ya." She looked up at this with more hope.  
  
"I would do anything to have her back." Zachu slapped his forehead at her statement.  
  
'Doesn't she know what she's getting herself into?' Zachu shook his head in frustration.  
  
"Anything aye?" Hades grinned that toothy grin he was well known for. "Well, I DO have this guy, a real Mr. Perfect that has been a pain in the ass to me since the start of eternity, and now, his little goat friend is starting a tournament for fighters."  
  
"Oh boy," Zachu muttered under his breath. He knew exactly whom Hades was talking about. But, Rina clung onto every word.  
  
"Now you see. Whoever is the last competitor standing, goes up against the indestructible-"  
  
"Mr. Perfect himself." Rina assumed. Her anxious expression vanished with every word. She was beginning to understand what he wanted her for. "I catch on quick."  
  
"So I see." He nodded approvingly. "After seeing those moves you did a few minutes ago, I said to myself, 'this girl would be a perfect contender in a match against the almighty Hercules.'" He saw the confused look on her face. "The final fighter kid," why does he keep calling me a kid? What the hell gives me off as a kid? She thought to herself.  
  
She walked out of his hold on her and over to where Zachu had nicely leaned himself on a pillar with his arms crossed over his chest. "I told you." He hissed for only her to hear.  
  
"Shut up." She snapped back. This was something she had to think hard about. She knew Hades' intentions for her were to kill the man. But was murdering someone the only way to get her sister back? It was then that one deep and sensible thought rushed through her mind. What would her sister want her to do? She thought about this a second time, but in a different perspective. What WOULDN'T her sister want her to do?  
  
A/N: I am TRULY sorry for taking so friggin' long to update! I hope that it will never happen again. Please review! It's all a matter of that little word I like to call feedback! Yes, all good writers need feedback from their readers and reviewers.not just KEEP WRITING, or GOOD FIC, or THIS SUCKS!!! Tell me what I need to change! I NEED CHANGE PEOPLE! O.o No. don't run away. it's alright. come back. I won't hurt you. much. J/K!! 


	7. A Wasted Plan

OH MY GOD I AM SSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!! It's been...7 MONTHS since my last update! But, aha! Success! My mind has been able to finally come up with something! I've been WAY too busy with High school to write ANYTHING!!! Some of you may like it...others will go running in the other direction, hey whatever works for you! Just read and find out what happens... K!? ^-^  
  
A Wasted Plan  
  
She was still faced in Zachu's direction. Her hand scratched the back of her neck while she thought, every now-and-then looking over at him for help. Thinking back on what her sister would want her to do; she came with the conclusion that her sister wants her to do everything. Rika always looked up to her bigger siblings. She wanted to see them do it all; conquer everything in their path.  
  
She gave Zachu one last look before turning around back to Hades. She was much more confident in herself than before. She began rubbing her necklace between her fingers. She noticed the change in his eyes as he watched her do this.  
  
"You said you have no idea where my sister is?" he cocked an eyebrow at her question.  
  
"What? Were you deaf a few moments ago? I told you, I have no clue, but I would be happy to help you find her-."  
  
"I was getting to that." She snapped bitterly. "So you know for sure she is not on this world?"  
  
"Did I not just say for the second time I don't know?" she was really getting on his nerves and was about to lose his patience.  
  
"But, aren't you the lord of the underworld? You should know what goes on throughout the entire world." At this, he put his head in one hand and shook it.  
  
"No you're thinking of Santa Clause. I only see what goes on in the UNDERWORLD." He emphasized his last word very dramatically  
  
There was something about him not telling the full truth. She could see this as she read his mind. As she rubbed her necklace she seeped further into what he knew. Souls flashed before her eyes. She saw terrified souls and people begging for their loved one's lives. Then a familiar face came into sight.  
  
"Malificent." She whispered. He had met Malificent. She heard, 'This is the first time I sign a contract and not make one.' It was his voice. "RINA!" one other voice screamed. At this, Rina dropped her necklace letting it dangle around her neck once more. "Rika?" she murmured. Her eyes went wide in fright, and then glared at Hades. She lifted she sword rushing at him. Before he could blink she had it an inch from his head. "Where is she?"  
  
He gulped once and regained his coolness, slicking back his flaming hair. "Well, now that you know I have a 100% guarantee of getting her back to you, I guess you should know another thing about me."  
  
"And what would that be?" she scowled at him with teeth clenched. Her sword would go through him if it resorted to that. All he did was grin devilishly and smirk.  
  
"I'm immortal sweetheart." At this, she swiftly moved her sword from his head to his neck. He gave her a what-do-you-think-you're-doing look.  
  
"I have the necklace. It will find a way to kill you." She was beginning to hate him with every passing second.  
  
"And I was just about to get to that in the bargaining lecture." He pushed the blade to the side with superior force. "As I asked of you before; if you defeat Hercules in the competition, I will give you your sister." Rina suspected their to be more, and was rewarded with her suspicion. "But, now I have added on one more thing I would like." He pointed to her necklace. She grabbed it in a protective manner, and shook her head violently.  
  
"C'mon, a necklace could not possibly be as important as your sister."  
  
"I'd hate to say this but, it must be if you're using her to haggle with me for it." She felt guilty putting her necklace before her sister, but she had a bad feeling about giving it to him. Why did he want it so badly? She looked over her shoulder to Zachu. His expression said everything. It was her decision now.  
  
Hades was looking much more confident (as if he wasn't already) with his arms crossed over his chest and a grin a mile wide. He knew he'd break her soon. She gave a large sigh and re-sheathed her sword. She lowered her head in dismay. It was a moment until she lifted her head to reveal a tear rolling down her eye. This gave him much more pleasure to see. She uttered one last word before retreating back to Zachu's side. "Alright."  
  
Truly sorry about shortness...I guess the only way to update sooner is to shorten the chapters..but, I hope you still liked this either way! ^-^ Go read my Peter Pan story if you've seen the movie or read the book...or even if you've done neither! It's really good; I swear you'll love it! 


End file.
